<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Sons 2 (A JonDami Sequel) by supersons12321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779596">Super Sons 2 (A JonDami Sequel)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersons12321/pseuds/supersons12321'>supersons12321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Sons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Goes Without Saying, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Violence, but read book one first, only about 6 months though, part of a series, so I don't know if that counts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersons12321/pseuds/supersons12321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Sons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Damian Wayne, codename 'Robin'.  </p><p>Six months ago, during a fight to save the Earth, my partner and best friend Jonathan Kent, sacrificed his life to save my Father and I. Falling from the top floor of the Wayne Enterprises building, I was certain he was dead.</p><p>However, on my way out of the building, I was blinded by a bright light, and when it disappeared, so had Jon.</p><p>Trying to figure out where his body could have gone has led me down a rabbit hole that has been difficult to traverse. Figuring I couldn't do it alone, I created myself a team. The New Teen Titans.</p><p>Together, with their help, I believe that I can find my friend, who I'm certain is still alive somewhere.</p><p>-----------</p><p>
  <b>A/N - Hi all and welcome to the sequel. I'm really excited to be writing this as I enjoyed making the first one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What ended up starting as a little story almost two years ago has now turned into something much bigger. It's also allowed me to improve my writing greatly during the course of the story, which I hope to continue to improve working on this one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So welcome all, as I take you on the continuation of The Super Sons story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quick Disclaimer (Whilst obvious, I have to do it anyway) - I do not own the rights to DC, Batman or any of the characters in this story. All rights go to their respective creators.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With that being said. Enjoy :)</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Teen Titans Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Damian's POV</b>
</p><p>Six months. That's how long I've been searching for him. I was beginning to doubt I would ever find him. </p><p>Six months ago, my best friend Jonathan Kent sacrificed himself to save the world, but I never found his body. I had convinced myself that he was still alive somewhere, but I had no idea where to even start looking.</p><p>I wanted to see him one more time, even if it was just to say goodbye, which I didn't have the chance to do before. Richard had offered more than once to help me in my search, but I kept telling him that it was something I wanted to do on my own.</p><p>Now, I was beginning to regret not asking for his assistance. But it was too late for that now, as Richard had his own mission, one that he wouldn't tell me about. If I got bored at any point, I would just hack into his account on the Batcomputer to see what he was up to.</p><p>I then thought about Drake, but he was still rehabillitating both of his legs. The Doctor's were surprised that he was ever able to stand up, let alone walk around again. He would b unavailable for at least another few months, so it was beginning to look like I was on my own.</p><p>That was until I came up with a plan. Said plan was simple, create myself a new team. The New Teen Titans. It was a great plan, especially considering I lost my old one, with Beast Boy and Raven dying, and Starfire leaving because she was no longer considered a teenager. The only people left besides myself were Kid Flash, who I haven't been able to find and Aqualad, who I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to, considering his 'king' tried to kill Jon and I.</p><p>I had been looking into the creation of another Teen Titans team for weeks, but I wasn't able to find much, if anything. The Batcomputer had kept a log of every hero in the world, until an incident with my grandfather that almost destroyed the entire Justice League.</p><p>After that incident, Father started keeping all the files he had completely locked down, most likely Drake's coding. I had plenty of experience cracking through Drake's encryptions and firewalls, so I was confident in my ability to make it into those files.</p><p>I was aware that I could have just asked Father to access the files but there were two reasons why I didn't. The first is that he wouldn't approve of the team, especially one that he didn't pick out himself. The second, is that its fun. I had previously managed to get past the toughest security systems in the world, so I'm well versed in the art of hacking.</p><p>And so, after taking a day, I was finally in. There were dozens, possibly even hundreds of files. I filtred the search for anyone between the ages of thirteen and nineteen. The search narrowed it down to around fifteen, but there was only a few of them that grabbed my attention.</p><p>
  <em>Name: Billy Batson. Age: 15. Alias: Captain Marvel. Bio: Billy Batson, the current holder of the powers of Shazam, can use it to use abilities given to him by the Ancient Gods of Greece. Whilst gifted with all these powers, Billy Batson is still a fifteen year old with little to no experience fighting criminals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Name: Wallace West. Age: 15. Alias: Kid Flash. Bio: A former member of the Teen Titans, Wallace West will one day take the mantle of the Flash. Wallace West is still inexperienced as a hero but is surely a fast learner.</em>
</p><p>I was beginning to spot a pattern with these teenage heroes. Whilst most of them have been given the powers of gods or the ability to run so fast they time travel, they don't have much if any experience. Nevertheless, I continued reading on.</p><p>
  <em>Name: Jackson Hyde. Age: 17. Alias: Aqualad. Bio: The son of the villain Black Manta and a former member of the Teen Titans, Jackson Hyde has the ability to bend and manipulate water at will, allowing for a number of ways to fight against enemies. What holds him back, is inexperience as Jackson Hyde has only been a hero for less than a year.</em>
</p><p>So at the end of it, the ones who caught my attention were two of my former team members, and Billy Batson. If I remembered correctly, there was another Billy Batson, one from the Dark Universe or Earth-22. He had been turned into one of the Joker Robins and sent to fight us. He was the only one who survived and was sent to therapy in order to try and fix his broken psyche.</p><p>There were most likely plenty more who didn't have files, either due to there not being enough information about them, or by some miracle Father didn't know they existed. I would have to take a different approach this time, as I thought the only way before was to kidnap them all. Beast Boy had told me that all I had to do was ask them for help, but I wasn't sure if I could. I had been raised by my mother and grandfather to never ask anyone for assistance with anything.</p><p>I would just have to try. It couldn't be too hard, right? Just going up to someone and asking if they would be willing to help me. I thought about Jon, and how my search hadn't gotten me closer to him at all. I found myself filled with a newfound determination. If they weren't willing to help, then I was prepared to continue the search on my own.</p><p>I swiftly typed into the Batcomputer where the last known locations of Wallace West, Jackson Hyde and Billy Batson were. I managed to get a hit on the latter two, but West was a different story. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, I focused on the other two.</p><p>By sheer luck, the both happened to be in the same area. Coast City.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Nasty in Nebraska</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Damian's POV</b>
</p><p>I hadn't exactly thought this through properly. Honestly, I was expecting the Batwing or the Batmobile to be stored somewhere. But there was nothing but my bike. I'm man enough to admit when I mess up, and I messed up.</p><p>Whenever I had to go to Titan Towers, I would either get Father to take me there on his way to the Justice League Watchtower, or I would take the teleporter I had installed later on before Titan Towers got destroyed.</p><p>The reason this was a problem, is because I had to travel three thousand miles through seven states to reach Coast City in California. I was capable of riding for eighteen hours a day, and averaging sixty miles an hour, I would be able to reach my destination in just under three days.</p><p>I had to stop just under every four hundred miles to refuel, which started to become bothersome once I reached Nebraska. The first few times I was able to get lucky, just being able to pay the money into a machine outside, but the gas station I stopped at in Nebraska caused a big problem.</p><p>As I was refilling, I looked to the door of the station and saw an middle aged man wearing a bandana staring me down. With no machine outside, I had to pass him on my way into the store to pay for the fuel. I picked up a couple of bottles of water as well, bfore making my way to the counter.</p><p>As I handed my ticket over, I realised it was the same guy that had been standing by the door whilst I was refueling. He continued to look me up and down, a suspicious look on his face. "You look a little young to be riding one of them things around, kid. You steal it or somethin'?" he asked with a laugh.</p><p>"No, it's mine. Learned to ride one by the time I was eight." I replied, handing the right amount of money over.</p><p>"So what you're telling me is, I need to be callin' the cops 'fore you get yourself or someone else killed, right?" he told me, sounding more like he was making a statement than asking a question. He kept looking over at a phone on the wall, as if suggesting he might actually do it.</p><p>I sighed, removing my wallet from my pocket again and pulling out a fifty dollar bill, handing it over to him. He took it from me with a big grin on his face, one that gave me a really bad feeling. "Keep the change." I said as I turned away from him and left the store, heading back for my bike.</p><p>I saw him staring at me again as I pulled out of the station and continued on. It was beginning to get to around noon, so I decided to find a place to stop for a while, before taking off again in the evening and travelling through the night and into the early morning hours.</p><p>My journey was halfway done once I made it to Nebraska, which meant I only had fifteen hundred more miles to go. Unfortunately, the locals weren't quite done with me yet. There was only a twenty mile speed limit in the town I had entered, trying to find myself somewhere to spend the next five to six hours. As I continued on, I noticed more and more people lining the streets, and just watching me as I passed.</p><p>I would be lying if I said it wasn't beginning to weird me out, with people just standing and staring as I continued on. I had to stop when I saw two trucks had been parked on the road, completely blocking the way forward.</p><p>I turned off the engine and looked around, seeing nine men surrounding the area I was standing in. "Can I help you with something?" I called out sarcastically. One of them took a step closer, and I noticed he was holding a wooden bat with barbed wire wrapped around it.</p><p>"Yeah, you can. We got a call a short while ago. 'Be on the lookout for a kid on a motorcycle. He's loaded.' So we thought we would take some money from you." he replied.</p><p>It was true. I had roughly six hundred in cash in my wallet, along with one of Father's bank cards which had over twenty thousand. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I told him. All the rest of them started to move in. "Trust me, this is a fight you don't want. It isn't going to end well for any of you."</p><p>I was used to people underestimating me due to my height and age, but I always made sure to warn them anyway, so I couldn't be the one held responsible for what happened after the first punch is thrown. If anything, these guys are lucky I decided not to bring any weapons with me. I didn't even bring my Robin suit, because I couldn't risk being discovered because I had it stuffed into a bag.</p><p>As usual, all I got in reply to my warning was unified laughter, as they drew closer still. "Is that so? We had some rough times since the attack, just barely surviving, so we need money to rebuild our town." the man from before replied. Normally, I would wait for my opponent to make the first move, before counter attacking. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that most of them held melee weapons such as bats and crowbars.</p><p>One guy, however, held a double barrelled shotgun, making him my first target. I had my helmet in my hand, which Father said was bullet proof. The man with the gun was shaking slightly, which made me think he was quite jumpy and trigger happy. Not the kind of guy you want to be the one holding the gun.</p><p>I spotted a few more people, ones without weapons, who appeared to be curious about what was going on, so they had come to watch. This meant I had to make sure none of them got hurt, whilst taking down the guys who were the threats.</p><p>I had spent six hours a day for three months improving my throwing accuracy, practising with all kinds of different sizes and weights. Aiming for the gun, I threw my helmet, causing the man to panic and fire a bullet into the helmet, which sent it back in my direction. I was quick enough to catch it and throw it again, this time with more speed and force. It struck him on the forehead, causing him to fire the second bullet at one of his accomplices as he fell to the ground unconscious.</p><p>A cry of pain rang out in the area, as one of them fell down, blood coming out of his side. I was trying to avoid any casualties, but the guy would be lucky to live with a wound like that one. The next two came at me with those barbed wire covered bats.</p><p>Luckily, another thing I had spent months improving, was my movement and attack speed, so I dodged them with ease, bringing them both to their knees with well placed kicks to their kidneys.</p><p>I was grabbed from behind, with someone in front swinging a crowbar at my head. I managed to duck down, causing another friendly fire situation as the man holding me went down, the one with the crowbar following close behind once I was free to break his nose.</p><p>As the last three came at me swinging wildly, I used my size to my advantage and ducked down again, rolling away from the incoming triple assault. Somehow, these guys managed to avoid nailing each other, and instead continued to chase after me.</p><p>I scooped up one of the crowbars that was lying at my side, once again trusting in my throwing accuracy. I tossed it, finding my target as it collided with the skull of the man who had been speaking before.</p><p>The last two became a bit more frantic and in turn, slightly more unpredictable. Dodging the swing of one, I jumped up and brought a knee to his temple, before using his collapsing body to vault myself into the last man, nailing him with kick to the chin and landing on my feet.</p><p>I looked around at the carnage I had cause as I brushed the dust that had gotten on my jacket when I had rolled on the ground a few minutes beforehand. "Anyone else?" I called out to the people standing around watching. As expected, no one stepped forward.</p><p>As I had journeyed across the country, I had seen my share of destroyed towns and struggling communities. But I knew I couldn't help all of them, at least not as I was. I was the heir to Wayne Enterprises, and I planned to help everyone in the world, not just Gotham City.</p><p>If I stopped to give money to every town I passed through, I wouldn't have any left before I reached my first refuelling stop. I couldn't look anyone in the eye as I grabbed my helmet and put it back on. I hated the fact that I couldn't help them at that point, but I would. </p><p>When I first became Robin, it was an attempt just to prove to myself that I could change from being a born and bred taker of life, to a hero that saves them. But none of mattered, because no matter how many people I saved, it wouldn't make up for how many I killed, or how many died because I was unable to help.</p><p>I could spend the rest of my existence saving as many people as possible, but it still wouldn't change how I felt.</p><p>The trucks were eventually moved, after I finally figured out who it was that owned the vehicles and got them to clear the road. As soon as that happened, I continued onward, deciding it best not to stop at any town in Nebraska and just moving through and into the next state over.</p><p>----------</p><p>
  <b>A/N - Would you believe me if I told you I spent more time doing research for this chapter than I did for my Psychology finals last year?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When I looked at my notes for this chapter I thought to myself '<em>Why don't I try to make Damian's journey as accurate as possible?'</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Gotham City and Coast City don't exist, I used Google maps to find the closest area possible to each of them, before finding the distance which is three thousand miles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I then looked up the best bike for long distance riding finding it could travel 395 miles before needing refueled. Which means that you could travel from one side of the US to the other only spending $112 on fuel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The situation in Nebraska was an attempt to show the desperation that some people have to try and rebuild their towns after they were destroyed by Darkseid and his Parademons, so I hope that worked out well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want to do more chapters like this though, where I have to go and look up what would usually be useless info for most people in order to try and make the story more accurate.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Damian will already be in Coast City at the start of the next chapter, as nothing else interesting happens for the rest of his road trip.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Midnight Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Damian's POV</b>
</p><p>By the time I had reached Coast City, it was just past one in the morning, so I pretty much had the entire place to myself for a few hours, at least until people started getting up for work or for school.</p><p>I came to a stop just next to a giant pier that led quite far into the sea and pulled out my phone. I was aware that Billy Batson was staying in a foster home, but I needed to dig a little deeper to find out exactly where that was. As for Jackson Hyde, I had a few ideas, but they would have to wait for the time being.</p><p>I knew it would take a while for me to find whatever database I needed to in order to discover the whereabouts of Batson, so I decided to find myself a place to camp out for a few hours whilst I used my various computer skills to find the information I needed.</p><p>Placing my phone back into my pocket, I looked around at the city surrounding me. It appeared to be in a much better condition than some of the other cities I had passed through. The eastern and central states had been hit the hardest, as that was where the attacks had originated from in the country.</p><p>The invaders had been fought off before they could do too much damage to the west side. There was still a considerable amount of destruction and more casualties than anybody wanted to admit, but what was left of humanity were continuing to fight through it and rebuilding what was lost.</p><p>----------</p><p>I came across an old looking twenty four hour diner on the outskirts of the city. Normally it wouldn't be a first choice of mine, but there was nothing else I could find open this late at night. Besides, the place looked pretty much empty, besides a couple of customers and an elderly woman behind the counter, so I probably didn't have to worry about being disturbed whilst I got to work.</p><p>Pushing through the door, the woman behind the counter turned her attention to me with a smile. "Well hello there, son. Can I get you anything?" she asked me once I was fully inside.</p><p>I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "Black coffee." I replied, before remembering my manners. "Please."</p><p>I wasn't exactly planning on drinking it. I just needed something there so that it seemed like I had a reason to be in there, without giving the actual reason I was in there. She continued smiling at me as she turned toward the pot behind her. "Coming right up!" she said, grabbing a small mug off a shelf to her left.</p><p>I glanced over at the other occupants of the diner, a couple of men, maybe mid to late forties. They were staring at me with curiosity on their faces, and suspicion in their eyes. Maybe my plan to not be disturbed whilst I was here wasn't going to be a successful one. "You ain't from around here are you, boy?" One of them asked. "But I feel like I've seen your face somewhere before."</p><p>"No, I'm not from Coast City if that's what you mean." I answered, taking my mug of black coffee from the woman, who had finished pouring it whilst the man was talking. "I'm here meeting up with a friend is all."</p><p>I decided that was all the conversation needed, and started heading toward a booth at the far end of the diner, although he seemed to have other plans. He stood up right in front of me, blocking my path on the small walkway. "Just a bit strange that a kid your age, whose not even from around here, comes into a diner that's always empty at such an early hour in the morning. All this just to meet someone?" he asked.</p><p>Before I had a chance to reply, the woman was the one that came to my aid. "Hey! Leave the boy alone or I'll have to kick you out for harassing my customers. What he does is his business and his alone, so why don't you sit back down and finish your whiskey." she told him.</p><p>After a few more seconds of the standoff, the man sighed before sitting back down and snatching up his glass, turning his back to me and drinking. His friend continued to glare at me as I walked past and to the booth on the other side.</p><p>Placing my already stone cold cup of coffee down beside me (To be honest I'm not sure it was even hot to begin with), I pulled out my phone and got to work finding the whereabouts of Batson.</p><p>----------</p><p>As it turned out, I didn't have to look for very long, as I came across a livestream online that was running at that very moment. Someone was filming a man in a red costume and white cape, with a large lightning bolt on his chest as he fought a couple of hooded people with crowbars.</p><p>I recognised the area as a place I had passed on my way to the diner. I glanced up at the counter, noticing that the two men from earlier were gone, and the woman appeared to be asleep. I placed a ten dollar bill next to my still full mug of coffee, and headed back outside.</p><p>It was finally time for me to start putting together the all new Teen Titans.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>